Kassun
The vast majority of the northern subcontinent resembles the American Midwest, pre-European immigration. The dominant topographical feature of Kassun is massive arboreal forests broken up by small mountain ranges, the occasional plateau, and numerous lakes. Short, temperate steppes to the south, and rocky tundra leading to arctic zones in the northernmost regions. Being above the equator and the jet stream, Kassun does not suffer the same severities of weather that most of Scylla does. Even with magical energies causing atmospheric fluctuations, only a few regions suffer any sort of disastrous inclement weather. The prevailing belief is that this has less to do with Kassun being lucky, and more with the Elvish nations that have laid claim to the whole of the region. How, when, and why the Elves came to Kassun is unknown; even to the Elves themselves. The eldest believe that the First-through-Third generation elves, during the period which the majority of the race cut themselves off from the Federation, must have believed that Kassun would be an ideal location for setting up and building hidden enclaves. Following a logic trail that suggests the first elves foresaw the Federation's collapse, it stands to reason that Kassun would be an ideal choice- it had no real strategic value, and this led to it being a very low priority target, which would survive the Armageddon Wars almost completely unblemished. If this is correct, then even if the Wars had wiped out all other sapient life, the elvish race would survive. As this is the leading theory, it's made a lot of younger elves kind of bitter about their ancestors; it's a common source of frustration that the eldest left them there with none of the fancy toys or sciences that the Federation had developed, meaning that they were at square one with the rest of the galaxy. There's a lot of reasons why Kassun wasn't high on the list of places to tear apart. First and foremost is a lack of easily acquired resources- Kassun's rich in timber, but getting at iron and molybdenum and other ores that people actually built with at the time would require operational bases that nobody had the time for. Even if one could get past the warring armies, there's the issue of the wildlife to deal with; Kassun's forests are home to a wondrously wide variety of animals, insects, fey, and plants which view humanoids as toys, treats, and compost. Very few consider them good conversational partners or friends. Extermination of these creatures is not done due to fear of bringing retribution from the Aspects of Jhaia, several of whom call the Kassunian forests their home, and would likely take umbridge with the pristine wilderness being too befouled. The region would have probably been left alone forever if lumber hadn't suddenly come into high demand to help fuel redeveloping industries, which is the catalyst that forced the elves to reveal themselves and lay a more official claim to Kassun. Thi'thysaer Republic Tormhuvastijatt Grunwald Konigreich Perfection Valley Ameros Back to Main Page